The subject of the present invention is a device which subcutaneously transfers medicine.
This electronic device is equipped with large-surface electrodes that are applied by pairs to two distinct parts of the skin of the human body. These electrodes which are immersed in medicinal or cosmetic substances are themselves conductors of electricity and subjected to the electrical output of the voltage generator, and assure the transfer of said substances across the skin.
Different techniques are known at the present time which are designed to cause transfer under the skin of different medicinal or cosmetic substances.
The techniques generally used consist of applying these medicinal substances in the form of an ointment onto previously degreased skin. The application zone is then subjected to a massage so as to assure the penetration of the substance.
One can also use medicinal or cosmetic substances which are frozen in the form of a "stick". These frozen sticks are directly applied onto the skin and the substance penetrates by a cryotherapeutic effect. The latter causes a vasoconstriction followed by a dilation of the pores of the skin, observed when the latter is heated. The substance is absorbed at the time of heating.
We cite finally, within the framework of purely medical treatment, and when it is desired that the products penetrate to the interior of the body, the use of absorption by sublingual means, or even, punctures by intramuscular routes.
All these techniques have numerous disadvantages, in particular:
a small efficacy
the use of products concentrated in active substance
a non-localized action
a poor specificity.
The electronic device designed for subcutaneous transfer of medicinal substance permits solving these disadvantages, particularly by:
increasing the efficacy of treatment
localizing to the nervous system the effect of medicinal substances
associating with the applied theraputics a relaxing electrical action for the patient
increasing the frequency and length of treatment without danger to the patient
making commonplace the use of the device which is the subject of the invention, which may be used directly by the patient without the intervention of a medical specialist.
The electronic device designed for subcutaneous transfer of medicinal substance was built as a result of the following observations:
When an electrical waveform is applied to the two surfaces of an ion-exchange membrane bathed in an electrolyte and simulating the function of a human skin, the migration of specific ions across this membrane toward the cathode compartment is caused.